Daughter of Wonderland
by C.A. Crest
Summary: Sent away as a baby,Gwen Kingsley now returns to her birthplace,Wonderland.However,Gwen does not know what this place is or any of the people here.All she knows is that she trusts a blue cat to show her the way.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I do not own Alice in Wonderland 2010 or any characters from it. I do own my original characters and storyline.**

Prologue

Three figures stood in the throne room of the White Castle, one was pacing while the other two stood still, watching. The red haired man was holding a small child in his arms.

"It is the only option, she is no longer safe here." The blonde woman said as she continued to pace the room. Her mind was racing.

The other woman who wore a crown watched the blonde with a worried expression. "Alice I understand that past events have shaken you." She started.

"That is an understatement!" her voice rose. Despite the fact she was talking to the queen, it no longer mattered. This was her child they were talking about. "She was almost killed!"

She bit her lip and tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. Alice couldn't afford to look weak right now; she was fighting for her child's safety. The red haired man walked quickly to her and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He hated seeing his wife upset and the past few days that was all she had been. She hadn't been this stressed since the last war and that had been years ago.

"Darling, we care about her too. But sending her away from her home and her family seems a little extreme don't you think lassie?" he try to reason with her.

The last thing the Hatter wanted was to lose his daughter to yet another war that was proving to be on the horizon. Or yet, to another assassin that would try to kill her again.

Alice looked up at him with that muchness in her eyes that he had fallen in love with.

"No. I don't think it is extreme. And she would be going to her extended family. I'm sure my sister and her husband will raise her without much question. Gwendolyn should meet them and her cousin as well. They will treat her like family." She smiled a small smile.

The Hatter sighed, knowing he was losing this argument. His wife had many good points. His daughter wouldn't be with complete strangers, she would be close enough to the portal, and she would grow up happy and safe. But parting with her, when the child had him wrapped around her little finger, sadden him greatly. It showed on his face. His wife reached up and cupped his face with her hands.

"It's for the best Tarrant, you know it is." she said softly.

He bowed his head and nodded slightly. Tears threated to fall. The White Queen reached to the small table against the wall, grabbing a small vile filled with purple liquid. She handed it to Alice.

"This will take you both to the above land, you know where the portal is to get back." She told Alice as she took the vile.

Alice turned to her husband and he ever so slowly, handed over his only child. The tears were falling now and he didn't try to stop them. When the child was settled in her arm Alice drank the liquid. Before she started to dissolve, she reached to her husband's face, wiping the tears away.

"It is not goodbye Tarrant, it's merely so you later." She smiled against her own sadness.

He placed his hand over hers and looked down at his child who was sleeping peacefully. Only a few weeks old and already she was beautiful. One of his fingers stroked her little face.

"Farewell my child, be safe and know that I will be waiting for your return." He said as they faded into the air. He felt his heart break.

~London~

It was night by the time Alice made it to the above land. She climbed out of the hole being careful not to wake her daughter. Alice looked around and found that not much had changed since she had left. The house that once held Lord Ascot's family was still there. They had moved and he left the house for Alice. Having decided to live in Underland, she let her sister and her family live there. Of course, that had been three years ago. Her son, Richard, was about two now. At least Gwendolyn would have a brother to play with.

Alice calmly walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Within moments her sister answered the door.

"Alice?" Margret asked in pure shock. It was understandable. Alice had left home only leaving a note saying she had left to marry a man that loved her.

"Margret…I need your help." Alice said quietly.

For an hour they sat in the parlor talking. Alice told her sister that the place she now lived was in danger and that her child wouldn't be safe growing up there. However, because of her husband's job, they could not move. And when she finally asked her sister her favor, Margret was only too happy to help.

"When will you be back for her?"

Alice was cradling her baby one last time for who knew how long.

"When it's finally safe. Thank you sister, you don't know how much this means to me."

She gave her child to her sister and left swiftly out the door, running until she found her way to the hole again. Before she stepped in she looked upon the house in the distance.

"Remember Gwendolyn, mummy and daddy love you. It's not goodbye and we will see each other again."

With that she fell down the hole, leaving tears on the ground above.


	2. Chapter the First

Chapter the First

"Gwendolyn! Wake up breakfast has been ready for twenty minutes!" Margret knocked repeatedly on her niece's door. Hearing no sound coming from inside the room, she sighed.

She twisted the knob and opened the door, stepping into the room she felt uncomfortable. For a room belonging to a sixteen year old woman, it still held a childish air about it. Dolls still sat upon shelves, wearing colorful outfits their owner had made for them. The walls were decorated with pictures of flowers, tea parties, and rabbits; all hand drawn by the young woman. The only normal thing in the room was a small table that was littered with sewing needles, fabrics, thimbles, beads, and threads. Her niece had a talent for creating clothing. It was the only thing about her that resembled her beyond her age.

Moving her eyes to the bed, Margret saw the lump under the sheets that could only be her niece. She walked over to the bed and threw the sheets back, revealing a young woman still fast asleep.

"Gwendolyn Kinsley get up this very moment!" she rose her voice.

The girl's eyes snapped opened at the noise and she sat up slowly. She rubbed the sleep away from her blue eyes as she yawned. The sunlight from the window made her red hair shine brightly and beautifully.

"What time is it?" she asked between another yawn.

"It is half past eight and you are very late to breakfast. I wouldn't be surprised if your uncle has already left for work." She said as she went to the wardrobe and began to file through it.

"What about Richard? Shouldn't he be accompanying uncle to work?" Gwen asked as she rose to her feet.

Richard, being an only son, was due to inherit his father's business someday. And his parent's had decided that when he turned of legal age he would internship at his family's business to learn. He had been going with Gwen's uncle to work for a few months now. It surprised Gwen that he was still possibly in the house.

Her aunt looked at her with wide eyes. "You haven't forgotten about the tea we're holding today have you?" she asked, with a mild tone of anger in her voice.

"No." she lied. In honesty, she had forgotten. Mostly because she didn't want to go to the tea.

Margret's eyes softened a bit as she pulled out a lacy pale blue dress from the wardrobe.

"Perfect! This will look breath taking on you." She said laying it out on the bed. Gwen grimaced at it.

"Wouldn't a green or a purple go better with my hair color?" she asked.

"No, this goes with your skin tone and eye color, it looks like the one…" she stopped herself.

To Margret, Gwen looked exactly like her mother apart from her hair color. She had the same porcelain skin and clear blue eyes. Her face held the same structure and her body was small and petite as her mother's. Then there was her personality that always reminded her of Alice. The two were so much alike if she wasn't looking directly at Gwen, she would sometimes call her Alice by mistake. A tear rolled down her check, she dearly missed her sister. It didn't help that her daughter was so similar to her.

Noticing this, Gwen changed tactics. She knew how much it meant to her aunt. So no matter how much she didn't want to wear the dress or go to the party, she would. She grabbed the dress and held it up to her.

"Does it look alright? What shoes should I wear with it?" she forced a smile on her face.

After they had decided on the outfit and had eaten breakfast, there was still time before the party. Now wearing her party dress, Gwen decided to talk with her cousin. Sometimes she felt he was the only one who understood her odd ways. Like her desire to wear pants instead of gowns, she never thought she looked good in dresses. They always made her feel ugly. Or the way she would burst out laughing at little things or at nothing at all. Yes, she loved Richard, but something about the way he was smiling at breakfast made her feel uneasy.

She walked into the library where he spent most of his time when he was home. Already wearing his suit for the party, he was reading a book about poetry.

Gwen threw herself in a chair next to his.

"You will wrinkle your dress if you sit like that." He said not looking up from his book.

"I don't care, I don't care for the dress anyway." She mumbled.

Richard set down his book. "You do not wish to attend the party?"

She grimaced. "Of course not, but it would make aunt Margret upset if I didn't go. I don't understand what the stupid party is for anyways."

For a second, Gwen caught a smirk lurking on her cousin's face before it vanished. He knew!

Gwen stood up. "Tell me right now Richard. Aunt Margret never keeps you out of the loop."

He sighed. Gwen loved her cousin for another reason, he could never keep anything from her.

"It's for you in short." He said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"For you to informally meet a young man about my age, his name Stewart Harrison. He is the oldest son of his family and, like me, is set to inherit his family's business. A bit of a bore though."

Gwen just stood there, too stunned to speak. However, that only lasted a moment.

"She's trying to marry me off!" she screamed. Her face was turning as red as her hair.

Richard simply nodded and went back to his book.

Without another word Gwen stomped out of the room and out into the gardens. Being within the green walls always made her feel better. She felt safe, more whimsical, and like a child again. She began to run, despite wearing heels, she never fell. She only stopped when she was far away from her home, atop a hill where a large tree stood.

The world seemed to be on her shoulders. Her aunt wanted to make her a proper young lady in society, but she would never be one. She was far too odd to fit in with everyone else. Then the fact that her aunt and most likely her uncle wanted to marry her off to some boring man made her angry. They all wanted her to adjust and marry and become a housewife. But she wanted more, she had a dream. She had always wanted to design outfits for people, but some found her designs too odd for society.

"If I could just escape this nightmare." She said as she sat down against an old tree. Then something caught her eye, a butterfly, a blue butterfly. It was flying near her.

'That's strange, I've never heard of a blue butterfly.' She thought. Gwen stood up and tried to follow the odd butterfly. It swopped behind the tree and as Gwen went to around the tree, she lost her footing. She tumbled and instead of landing on the ground, she found herself falling into a large hole. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter the Second

Chapter the Second

She was falling, hurtling down a hole that was littered with many objects. A lamp, books, a piano that was falling close to her, and many other items that blurred by her. Gwen was screaming as she flipped in the air, lightly hitting the sides of the hole. She thought it was taking her forever to fall as she hit a bed and flipped off. Soon she saw what looked like the bottom of the hole. But when she hit the end, she broke through it and rolled onto the ground.

'That…was not…fun.' She thought as she sat up. But something was wrong.

About a foot from her was a chandelier, but it looked like it was hanging upside down. The candles on it were lit, but the wax melting off wasn't falling downwards. Instead it slid up towards the ceiling. It was only then that Gwen noticed that her hair was standing up straight.

'Well that's odd.' No sooner had the thought formed in her head did she find herself upside down on the ceiling. Like gravity had been restored, she plummeted towards the floor. Landing with a groan, she sat up again, finding everything as the way it should be. Except that there were no doors in this room, at least, no big doors. At one end of the room, Gwen spotted a little door, big enough for a mouse to get through. Certainly too small for her to get through.

"Well that's just perfect." She groaned, rubbing her head. Gwen felt like the room was spinning, she hadn't felt well yesterday and today certainly didn't help her health. It was then she realized how thirsty she was.

It was then Gwen noticed the table in the middle of the room for the first time. Walking over to it, she found a key and a bottle with a label. 'Drink Me'.

She picked the key up and examined it. 'How oddly pretty.' She thought as she pocketed it. Next she looked at the clear liquid in the bottle, her throat was very dry. Without a second that, she emptied the bottle. It was salty tasting and didn't help her throat much, instead, she found herself getting smaller and smaller. She clung to her dress that was quickly becoming too big.

When she finally did stop shrinking, she found that she could fit through the door now. Ripping some bits off her dress, Gwen fashioned them into a make-shift gown that she secured with a strip of lace. She tied bits of thicker ribbon to her feet for shoes.

"There that should work for a while." She said aloud, happy with her work.

Upon inspecting the door she realized the key that now lay on the ground was to it. She grabbed it and stuck in into the lock, hearing it click. The door opened and Gwen slowly stepped out of the room.

What she saw took her breath away. In front of her was a colorful place with strange plants and creatures that merely looked at her with strange looks.

"Now who are you girl?" A pink flower asked her.

'Did a flower just ask me a question?' she wondered.

"You…you can talk?" Gwen asked in astonishment.

"Of course we can talk!" a blue flower said, slightly angered. "Why wouldn't we be able to talk?"

Gwen's eyes widened. "W-Well, where I'm from, plants can't talk, it just surprised me a little."

The flowers just looked confused.

"My name is Gwen by the way." She said. "Do you know where I am?"

"You're in Underland of course! Silly girl." They replied, this only confused Gwen more.

"Do you know how to get back to London?"

"What's London?" they asked together.

"Never mind." She said and walked away. Someone here had to know how to get back.

Soon she was walking aimlessly now around tall grasses. This was an odd place. Plants talked, a drink that made her smaller, and no one knew what London was. She could get used to a place like this, if this place didn't scare her as much as it did. Gwen wasn't sure what it was, but the air here felt heavy with fear and danger.

"You're lost aren't you? You stupid girl." A voice said.

Gwen spun around, which only made her head hurt worse.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"My name is Absolem my dear Gwendolyn."

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name? Where are you?" she looked but couldn't find anybody near.

"I'm on your shoulder." Absolem replied.

Looking down on her right shoulder, she found a familiar blue butterfly.

"You! You're the one who caused me to fall down that hole!" she scolded.

He merely blew a puff of smoke in her face that caused her to cough.

"I did not push you down it; you tripped over your two left feet. Stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid! Now do you know how I can get back home?"

At this question, the butterfly looked at her, in a curious sort of way.

"You wish to get home? Well I can take you to someone who can lead you there."

"Really?" she asked stunned, by his attitude Gwen really didn't believe he was going to help her.

Without another word, Absolem took flight towards a dark forest. Gwen didn't want to go in there, but she was desperate. She ran after him though it proved difficult to keep up. After what seemed like forever, the butterfly landed on a leaf.

"This is as far as I will take you." He said.

"What? We're in the middle of a forest! I thought you were taking me to someone." Gwen said angrily.

"Stupid girl, if you just wait you will find your answers."

Before she could retort yet another of his comments, the butterfly known as Absolem took flight and vanished among the trees.

"Well that's just peachy, leaving me here where creatures could attack me. Thanks for nothing!" she yelled in the direction he had taken.

"My, my what an angry child you are." Said a voice from above her.

Looking up on a branch she couldn't see much. But what she could see made her fearful. A pair of blue eyes and a toothy grin was levitating by themselves. Gwen blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't wrong.

"You are lost no?" he said as he airily appeared more, taking the form of a large, blue striped cat.

"Yes, Absolem told me someone would help me find my way home."

"Home? And where would that be?"

"London, England." She frowned. "But no one around here knows of its location."

He smile wavered a bit. "And if I may be bold as to ask your name child."

"Gwendolyn Kingsley, but everyone just calls me Gwen for short. And you?"

She noticed his eyes widening a bit, but then he relaxed.

"I am known as Chessur, the Cheshire Cat of Underland."

"Can you lead me home?" she was hopeful, Chessur didn't seem as horrid as Absolem.

He floated down in front of her.

"Why yes, I think I can."

Gwen smiled widely as the two set off into the forest.


	4. Chapter the Third

**Note: I will be switching the point of view to first as I think it will benefit the story better. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter the Third

We walked in silence for a while, I still wasn't sure if I could trust Chessur fully yet. But he was helping me find my way home, so he couldn't be all bad.

"So Chessur, what can you tell me about Underland?" I asked, desperately trying to break the silence.

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he swirled in the air. I guess he didn't simply walk anywhere.

"Who is in charge of this place?"

"The White Queen currently rules over Underland. But before her, there was another who dictated this land. She was called the Red Queen. She is the older sister of the White Queen."

"Let me guess, she didn't like it that her younger sister was ruling and not her." I said bluntly.

Chessur chuckled at that. "I do not know why Absolem called you stupid, you're very sharp."

I blushed a little, I rarely was called smart. People thought I was crazy or just odd; they never paid any attention to the fact that I was smart.

"There was a war almost twenty years ago between the two sisters that nearly threatened our way of life. It was horrible and most of us lost hope. However, that was before we had our champion."

"Champion?"

"The Queens themselves do not fight, they pick their best fighters, champions, and they do battle. Ours was from a faraway place and had no idea what Underland was. But in the end, she pulled through for us."

I couldn't help but smile. This person's story reminded me a princess story aunt Margret used to read to me before bed.

"Did he live happily ever after?" I asked.

His smile fell. Mine did as well.

"Sadly no. She did fall in love, marry, and start a family. But another war that was starting shortly after the first threatened her family. Let's just say that while she is living and is still married, she is not living a fairytale life."

"Oh." Was all I could say. So I guess not all people get their peaceful endings.

I was lost in thought so when we came upon an entrance to a castle my head started spinning again.

"What are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home."

"I am, but Absolem informed me that you were not well and that the journey home would be too much in your condition. That and the fact you are still small in size, but no matter we can fix that." He said as we passed creatures that looked like white playing cards.

"What is this place?"

"The White Queen's castle in Marmoreal."

"Are we allowed to be here, I don't want to trespass." I felt worried.

"We are welcomed, if not the guards would have stopped us. The Queen is a friend of mine, as are most of the people who live here."

We came upon a kitchen where a hare who looked a little unbalanced was cooking.

"You're late for tea!" he yelled as he threw a pot at my head, which thankfully missed.

"Do not worry, he does that every time. Now where is it?" Chessur said as he went about the room. When he came to a shelf he smiled. "Here it is." he came back to me holding a small bit of cake that said 'Eat Me' written in icing.

"I would not eat that yet if I was you, not until we find a suitable dress for you to wear once your big."

I nodded and put they cake in my pocket.

We left the kitchen and followed a hallway that lead to a large bedroom.

"Chessur, this looks like somebody's room." I said as I took account of items that appeared to be personal possessions.

He was looking through a wardrobe. "Yes it is. It belongs to our champion and her husband." He said casually.

My breath caught in my lungs. "Then we shouldn't be in here going through her stuff!"

"She wouldn't mind lending a dress to a person in need. Besides, she is the only person in this castle close enough to your size. Ah here."

He pulled out a dress that looked so similar to the one I had on this morning. The color was a pale blue, but this one didn't have lace and wasn't as puffy as mine had been.

"It may be a bit big, but we can always tie a lace around the center to hold it up." He said. "I'll give you a few minutes to change. Just eat the cake and you'll be normal size again."

With that Chessur vanished, leaving me alone for the first time since I came to this place. I took the cake out and swallowed it. It was strange, I felt light headed at first, but then I began to grow. When I stopped, I was me again. I pulled on the dress and found that Chessur had been right, it was slightly too big. But in the corner of the room I found a ribbon that matched the dress on a table. I tied it on and the dress fitted a little better.

"Are you done?" I heard Chessur ask from the hall.

"Yes."

He entered and stopped as he looked at me.

"I must say it looks beautiful on you." He complimented.

"Thanks, I never really thought I looked good in dresses. I always wanted to wear trousers instead, but my aunt wouldn't hear of it."

"Well to me it would be a shame for someone with your looks to waste them wearing men's clothing."

I just shrugged as we left the room, my head was still hurting. I leaned against a door frame to keep my balance. Chessur took notice.

"Why don't you wait in there while I talk to the Queen." He suggested pointing to the room we were standing in front of. I nodded and stumbled my way in.

When I looked around, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a workshop, filled with ribbons and fabrics and buttons and so much more! I did notice the vast amount of hats though. Each hat was more stunning and unique as the next! I was in heaven, this was my dream workshop.

I was so happy in fact that I didn't even realize when someone came into the room.


	5. Chapter the Fourth

Chapter the Fourth

**Chessur's P.O.V**

I left her in the Hatter's workshop thinking it would be nice for her to see her own father's creations. When did I become such a softy for girls with blue eyes? I guess Alice is the one to blame for that, she too always had me with those eyes of hers. It was only fitting that her own daughter inherited the same eyes.

When I entered the throne room I found the Queen and Alice having a conversation about security around Underland's borders.

"Ahem." I coughed to announce myself.

They both looked up at me and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Chessur, what do we owe this unexpected surprise?" The Queen asked as she came to me and stroked my head. She always did that, it was her way.

Alice came up behind her. Even though she was now in her thirties, she still looked young.

"Yes Chessur, we hardly so you anymore. You rarely leave the forest unless we invite you here."

Alice was smiling, but it was forced. The girl had not truly smiled since the day before her child was almost murdered. That day seemed like a lifetime time ago. My news was either going to make come alive again or it would kill her.

"Well you see, I have news that is very unexpected." I started, not exactly sure how to say what needed to be said.

"Has it to do with the enemy?" the Queen asked, worry was hidden underneath her emotional barrier. A Queen could not show panic or worry.

"Thankfully not, but it is important."

"Just tell us Chessur. If it's not the enemy I'm sure we can handle it." Alice said confidently.

The time was now. If I didn't say it now I would never do it.

"Absolem came to me an hour ago with a mission for me. To escort a young girl here to the castle. The girl arrived here by accident or so I gather from the world above…her name is Gwendolyn Kingsley." I said as calmly as I could.

Both of the women just stared at me, the Queen's composure was gone. Only a look of shock remained on her face. Alice on the other hand looked emotionless, lifeless.

"Are you sure?" the Queen asked after several long moments of silence.

"I wasn't when Absolem told me, but upon looking at her and talking to her, I'm definitely positive. This girl is Gwendolyn."

Alice had tears in her eyes, but a light was behind them, as if waking from a deep sleep.

"Where is she?" Alice asked in no more than a whisper.

"She is not feeling well so I left her in Tarrant's workshop until I talked to you. Although I had hoped to find him with you." I explained

"Oh dear." The Queen said. "Tarrant left just before you arrived, he was going to work on a hat I requested. He must be there now."

Oh dear was right, this was not good.

**~In the Workshop~**

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was frozen where I stood, the man had caught me off guard. He stood still as well, probably shocked to find someone in this room. He was a taller man with red hair that stood out to its ends, he wore a large top hat and his clothes were multiple colors. His eyes were an unnatural bright green color, one was slightly off center. We looked at each other in silence.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my workshop?" he asked. His tone was not threatening, but slightly unnerved.

"I-I'm terribly sorry. My friend told me to wait here for him." I tried to explain.

"Your friend?" he looked suspicious.

"Chessur, the blue cat that comes from the forest. He brought me here to the castle. I'm sorry if I'm intruding upon your space."

He seemed to relax a little as I mentioned Chessur, but he seemed to get a bit annoyed at the same time.

"No need to be sorry, that cat is the one who brought you here. You had no way of knowing." He smiled a small smile at me. I instantly relaxed.

"By chance, did you make all these?" I asked gesturing to the hats.

"Yes I did, I'm the royal Hatter to the Queen."

"They are very impressive, I've never seen work like this before."

He seemed to glow at my words. "I'm happy you appreciate them, I am very proud of my work."

We talked a bit about how he designed the hats and how he decided on the colors. I was happy he shared some of my views on fashion, only a handful in my town did.

In the distance I heard a clock chime, Chessur had been gone for a while.

"I'm sorry, but I should go find my friend, he's been gone for some time. But it was a pleasure talking to you Mr.?"

"Just call me Hatter, most people do." He smiled at me. "And who have I had the honor of meeting?" he asked as he put one of hats back on a display stand.

"Oh! How terribly rude of me. My name is Gwendolyn Kingsley, but my friends call me Gwen." I replied.

Hatter's smile fell and even though his face was already white, it drained of any color. His green eyes locked on me, as if seeing me for the first time.

"Are you alright Hatter?" I asked concerned for him.

His eyes turned from their green color to a dark red color. He started ranting loudly in a Scottish accent and pushing over tables. I was scared, so much that I ran out of the room and down the hall. This man had gone from happy to angry in two seconds! I continued running until I was outside the castle and found myself in a beautiful garden. It reminded me of the one I had at home.

I walked around and it seemed to calm my nerves greatly. My thoughts turned to finding Chessur and telling him about the strange man I met. But those thoughts were cut off quickly as my head received a sudden jolt of pain. I felt myself falling towards the ground and for the second time that day, I fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter the Fifth

Chapter the Fifth

**Chessur's P.O.V**

Alice, the Queen, and I took off towards the Hatter's workshop. I only pray that we are not too late. For years I have watched Tarrant slowly go deeper into madness after losing his daughter to the war. It was killing him inside that he wouldn't be there to watch her grow or play or laugh. I bet she has her father's laugh. But seeing her out of the blue could make him go hysterical.

When we turned the corner we heard Tarrant ranting rather loudly accompanied by the sound of things being thrown. Without hesitating Alice bolted into the room while the Queen and I waited outside. After a few moments the noises stopped and we proceeded into the room. I frowned when I found that Gwen wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Tarrant what happened?" Alice asked while she held her husband's face, trying to keep him calm. His eyes faded back to green, but he didn't seem any happier about it.

"There was a girl in here and I didn't know her." He muttered.

Alice still looked confused. "What made you angry?"

"She said her name was…was Gwendolyn Kingsley. I thought she was playing a rather sick joke on me. I guess I got a little upset." He said looking around to see the damage he caused. Then he looked back at his wife. "Was she joking? Tell me that lass is not my daughter, for her to have seen me like that, please tell me it wasn't her." He whimpered.

Alice opened her mouth, but closed it. Tarrant's face saddens even more as she confirmed his suspicions. I felt really sorry for the couple right now. But something else was bothering me.

"So where did she run off to?" I asked to the room.

Tarrant couldn't speak, his voice was lost. The Queen looked out into the hallway and found a guard roaming the hall.

"Excuse me, have you seen a young girl lately heading away from this direction?" she asked in a formal way that not only held kindness, but authority as well.

"Yes my Queen, she took off into the gardens. Should I send some others to retrieve her?" the guard replied.

"No, that will be unnecessary. Thank you, you are dismissed."

After he had left she turned to me.

"Could you go and find her? Maybe she will let you explain things to her."

"To what extent should I explain your majesty? Surely I am not fit to tell her the truth."

"No, but at least try to get to her back in the castle, there is much that needs to be said to her."

I nodded and evaporated away and vaporized back in the gardens. Looking around I didn't see head or tail of that girl. Could she have gotten lost the maze? As the thought crossed my head I noticed someone lying out of the grass.

"Well that's an odd place to nap." I muttered to no one.

But it was then that I took notice of the red hair and pale skin the person had. Floating over I realized it was Gwen! But she was not sleeping; it looked as though she had collapsed right where she was standing. She must have been feeling really awful after meeting Hatter. I vanished again back into the workshop.

"My Queen, I found her. However, she has gone unconscious and is lying in the gardens." I said with a hint of worry in my voice.

Really now, when did I start caring so much about others? Hearing this Tarrant got up quickly and ran to gardens, the rest of us following. When we did reach her Tarrant didn't waste a moment, he lifted her up under her knees and neck and held her close. His father's instinct must be taking over.

"We need to get her to the infirmary quickly." The Queen stated.

With that we all left the gardens and headed back into the castle. An uncomfortable silence befell on us.

**~The Infirmary~**

**Hatter's P.O.V**

She slept peacefully in her bed as I watched over her. Never in my life would I have imagined this was going to be how I would reunite with my only child. She looked just as I wished she would, beautiful and had a smile that had probably broken many hearts. But all this happiness I felt was being covered by my sadness of earlier events.

"I didn't recognize my own child." I whispered as my heart grew heavier. Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"You had no way of knowing, she wasn't supposed to be here yet."

"But I should have sensed it, noticed it somehow. By hell, _look_ at her. She resembles you almost to the letter. The only difference is her hair." I pointed, noticing how her hair was slightly in her face.

I reached down and smoothed it away from her eyes. She felt really warm beneath my touch.

"And for her to get that first impression of me, what will she think when she finds out I'm her father? Fear? Disgrace?"

Instantly I knew I had said something wrong because Alice's eyes narrowed.

"How could you say that? She will love you no matter what. It will take time for her to fully understand the situation at hand, but it's not hopeless!"

We didn't talk for a few moments. I knew she was right, but I still felt unsure.

"And besides, according to Chessur, she has your smile. I bet she has a lot more of you in her than we know." She smiled again.

"And what will that accomplish love?"

Alice put her hands on her hips, her muchness practically making her glow.

"Because she will realize that you two are similar and she will have an easier time accepting you."

I merely looked upon my wife with a blank stare before it melted to a smile.

"I only wish I had your confidence."

She came to me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"As I recall, it was you who had the confidence that I could slay a creature with a sword and no skill in using one."

She took my hand in hers as we turned back to watch our daughter sleep soundly through the night.

**Please review! I don't know to write more if I don't know if anyone is reading my story!**


	7. Chapter the Sixth

**Hello my faithful readers. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated this story and I'm sorry. But life has a funny way of throwing things off course. So without further ado, here is the next installment of Daughter of Wonderland!**

Chapter the Sixth

When I opened my eyes next I wasn't in the gardens where I'm sure I was last. Instead, I found myself in a soft bed tucked under several layers of sheets. No wonder I was burning up! After removing the sheets I looked around to closer inspect the room. It was white. Everything was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, and all the beds. Wait. Why are there so many beds? Looking down the length of the room I found to be the only one in it. However, there were two chairs placed at the end of my bed like someone had been here, but were empty.

"Strange."

"Finally awake are you?" a voice said above me.

I look up to find Chessur floating there looking down on me like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, when did I exactly fall asleep?"

"I wouldn't exactly call what you did as 'falling asleep'. More like you just fainted. If you weren't feeling well you should have said something." he chided as he vanished only to reappear on my bed by my feet.

I shrugged. "It wasn't so bad for awhile, it only got worse when-" I stop, my thoughts go back to the man with red hair and funny clothes. And his fury I had experienced in his workshop.

"When Tarrant got upset?" Chessur supplied.

"Who's Tarrant? The man I met told me to call him Hatter."

"Oh yes, that is what most call him but his actual name is Tarrant Hightopp, the royal hatter to the White Queen."

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah he mentioned something like that." Chessur could sense my discomfort.

"I do hope you don't judge Tarrant too harshly by that moment, it wasn't one of his best."

"Did I do something? Why did he get so mad?"

"Technically we're all mad here." he smiles this insane smile at me to prove his point. "But as for Tarrant's anger, well, it's a bit of tale. But in short, he is our champion's husband. He's been falling deeper into his madness since they lost their child. Sometimes certain things just set him off."

"Oh." It was all I could say, how do you respond to something so awful? I still don't understand why he had gone off on me, but right now, all I want is to change the topic.

"Um, now that I feel better can you take me home now? My aunt and cousin are probably worried about me, I've been gone too long. I'm supposed to be going to a party you see."

"A party? Is it a tea party? We have the best ones here, I'm sure you would find them good fun."

I twisted the ends of my hair, it's what I always do when I'm nervous or uneasy. "Well no. Actually at first I thought it was a simple lunch party, but it turned out to be something else entirely."

He gave a questioning look. I sighed and leaned against my pillows.

"My Aunt Margret planned the whole thing so I could meet a man my cousin's age."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She wants me to marry him and from what my cousin tells me he is just a big bore in a suit."

His face goes blank. "She wants you to marry?"

"Yes. But I've never thought of marriage, only adventure and my sewing. I want to open a shop in London to sell my dresses and hats. But that's not good enough for her." I pout.

He smiles again, but there was light in them I didn't notice before.

"You make hats and dresses?"

I nod. "It's a passion of mine, even when I was small."

"You are so much like them." he muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"What you just said."

"What did I say?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not even a little."

I burst out laughing, I don't know why and honestly don't care. It's been years since I let myself feel this happy or laugh this loudly. Aunt Margret says a young lady does not laugh loudly but slightly behind her hand or a fan. I laugh wildly until I'm reduced to giggles and Chessur just looks at me with that same light in his eyes. If I ever can catch my breath I should ask him about it.

**Chessur's P.O.V**

I was right. Gwen does have her father's laugh, wild and loud, with just a tone of insanity. If only Tarrant and Alice could hear their daughter laugh, it would put some of their fears at ease. Speaking of which, I should find where they've gone. Now that Gwen is awake it is time they sit down as a family for a heart to heart. The first of many I'm sure, how could something so complicated be solved in one conversation?

"Gwen, how would you like to meet our champion? I'm sure she would like to see you and I'm positive that Tarrant would like to apologize for earlier. He really is a kind man."

She looked unsure and I thought she would refuse,but once again she surprised me.

"Why does the Hatter seemed annoyed with you?"

I was not expecting that. "Whatever do you mean?"

"When he asked what I was doing in his workshop I told him you had me waiting there. He seemed a little annoyed by that."

I chuckle at that. "While Tarrant and I are good friends I've been known to tease and pester him a little. He can find my presence a bit troubling. But yes, we are friends the same."

"Odd."

"Well most here must seem odd to someone like you."

"Completely, I'm still thinking I'm going to wake up any minute now in my bed back home."

"Funny, that's what our champion thought also, that this was merely a dream she had."

"What happened to change her mind?"

"She didn't wake up and was scratched by the Bandersnatch."

"The what?"

"It's not important. Yet."

I floated down the room and stopped in front of the door. "Shall we?"

She got up from her bed and joined me at the door. She still seemed a bit pale, but I assumed she was always that pale.

"Where are we going to find them?" she asked as we made our way from the infirmary toward the inner chambers of the castle.

"The throne room, I believe they are having discussions with the queen."

She looked panicked.

"We shouldn't disturbed them then and besides I'm not dressed to meet a queen." she gestured to her slightly wrinkled borrowed blue dress.

"Trust me Gwen, they are going to be happy to see you no matter what."

That made her tilt her head in confusion but didn't comment upon it.

As we approached the giant twin doors Gwen started twisting her hair more and more I thought it would become tangled.

"Relax dear, you're not on trial or anything."

She nodded and tried to relax, but it was a losing battle.

"I'll announce you then."

Before she could protest I evaporated and reappeared in the throne room, catching the eyes of the three within. Alice was the first to react.

"Chess?"

"Gwen is right outside the door, would you like to see her?"

At this Alice smiled, but I could tell she was nervous. After all, she's going to meet her daughter for only the second time in her life. Tarrant standing next to her held her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Well here goes nothing." I say quietly. With that I opened the door.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The large doors open to revel a spectacular room. It was large with high arches and more white marble. The windows are larger than in the last room I was in and the light makes the room glow on its own. In the back center stood a throne on a platform.

'Must be for the queen.' I think to myself.

The person in question, or at least the person who looks the part, is standing to my far right with two other people. She is average height, but small. Her hair is white and goes down her back. Skin as pale as the moon and red lips that stand out against the skin. Her eyes show kindness and instantly I know I have nothing to fear from her. But she does not approach me, instead she backs away, leaving her company to come closer. I recognize Hatter at once, his hair as well as his cloths are hard to miss. I take a deep breath to remain calm. His eyes show sorrow at my reaction or lack there of. He seems nervous too, I wonder why?

Then I see her. Next to Hatter is a woman who is slightly short and blond. Her skin is pale, but not as much as the queen's. Despite her size and warmth I feel from her, I also feel power. She must be the champion, the one Chessur told me about. The woman, who was merely a girl then, saved this whole land from destruction. But she also looks familiar, but I can't place her face. Odd. Stepping closer her facial features become clearer, more familiar. It hits me at once. Images of Aunt Margret and Grandmother come flashing into my mind. Then I look at the woman even more closely and I feel like I'm standing in front of a looking glass.

She has my face, exactly my face with a few years added on.

"Oh dear lord." I back away slowly.

"Gwendolyn..." she starts walking towards me.

"Stop." I back away fast and bump into Chessur, who lets me go through him. "Just stop."

All four pair of eyes are fixed on me. The champion's hold concern. The Hatter's despair. The queen's curiosity. And Chessur's hold blind confusion which is why he doesn't stop me when I rush back out the double doors, away from them all. Running down the hall my mind races, memories flash across my eyes. Suddenly I'm six again, sitting in the parlor with Aunt Margret alone playing with fabric.

_**~Flashback~**_

_My small hands are pulling at the blue fabric, testing to see how strong it is. My grandmother had given it to me earlier today when she visited. I love her visits very much because she is so kind to me, she always brings me presents like the fabric. She dotes on me and tells me I look like 'her'. But when I ask about 'her' she merely pats my head and says nothing more. It's very odd._

"_Aunt Margret?"_

_She looks up from her needle point. "Yes Gwendolyn?"_

"_Who is 'her'?"_

_At this she looks confused._

"_Who?"_

"_The 'her' Grandmother talks about. Who is 'her'?" I repeat._

_She sets down her things and fold her hands in her lap. Her face looks very sad, but she smiles too._

"_'Her' is your mother sweetie. You look so much like your mother, my sister Alice."_

"_Where is she?" I demand. I never asked about my parents because they were never spoken of. I knew only that Aunt Margret, the woman who raised me and acted as my mother, was not my mother._

"_She had to leave you here with me when you were just a baby."_

"_Did she not want me?" I ask trying not to cry. "Did my father not want me too?"_

_She picks me up and holds me, but it doesn't stop the tears._

"_Your mother loves you Gwen and I may not know your father, but I believe he loves you also."_

"_When will they be back for me?"_

_She sets me back down, now she is the one looking like she has tears in her eyes._

"_I do not know."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

For ten years I wished on every star, prayed every night before bed, and it was the only thing I asked for as a present. My parents. To come back and get me so we could be a family. But my wishes never came true, my prayers went unheard, and all the nice and expensive gifts couldn't fill the void in my heart. I dreamed of what it would be like to meet them. What would they be like? What would they look like? Did we like the same foods or play the same games?

And here they are, back in that room wanting to talk to me. And what am I doing? Running back out into the gardens. Because behind all the years of wanting and waiting there is something else. Anger. They were here all this time, healthy and clearly not in any sort of danger I could detect. And yet they never came back for me. They left me to wait and wait and wait and for what? Nothing.

And now here I am, stuck in a mad place with no way to get home. What about home? Was my aunt and uncle's house really my home? Was I even born into that world? For all I know I could have been born here and taken there when my parents left me with Aunt Margret. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that while I might not fit in so much in London, that house had always been my safe haven. Even with my uncle's boring rules, my aunt's lovingly controlling ways, and my cousin's indifference to most of my choices, I still felt loved there. It was the only place I've ever known.

Frustrated tears prickled my eyes.

"Gwen?"

I didn't turn to look at Chessur, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes. Instead I lifted my gaze up toward the sky, the sunset sky was a beautiful mix of orange and purple.

"You knew all along didn't you?" I said quietly, trying to keep my voice controlled.

He was silent and I had my answer. Despite the fact I had known this cat less than a day, that I only had a butterfly's good word of him, and that he seemed very peculiar, I had trusted him. And now I felt betrayed, it hurt so _damn _much. My tears fell freely but quietly now down my face. And against my better judgment I kept talking.

"You know, growing up I watched other kids with their parents. I watched as my friend Elizabeth learned the piano from her mother. I watched Richard's friend Andrew as he rode horses with his father. I even watched Richard grow into the man his parents adored. I envied them. I wished that one day I could meet my parents and that we cold be the same way."

"Gwen-" he started, his voice somewhat hopeful.

"I take it all back." I spat, finally facing him.

"I take back all the desires I had of meeting them! All the wishes and the prayers, all the daydreams and all the late night thoughts, and the stupid logic that they only sent me away was because they were in danger because clearly their not! I take it all back!"

His smile was now gone, not even a trance of it remained. But I didn't feel proud being the reason it was gone. He looked devastated and hurt.

"Gwen...that's not how you truly feel."

"Yes it is! Don't you stand there and tell me how I feel because you don't know me well enough!"

"They are your parents and they've loved you since the day you were born. It broke their hearts to send you away, especially Tarrant's."

"You say they love me, but how could someone send away their child? How could someone let their child grow up without them? It doesn't sound like love to me."

We both stared at each other in silence for a moment, then Chessur glided towards me.

"Let me tell you a story Gwen, about a clan that once lived here in Underland. It was a big clan that thrived here, a good people that lived and loved like everyone else. One day, the Red Queen sought it fit to kill them all. She attacked the village where the clan resided with her monster leading the charge. It killed every person, even the small children. Only one survived, he was the Hatter to the White Queen and only lived because he got the Queen away to safety. Tarrant Hightopp is the last member of the Hightopp clan." he finished and looked at me, but I didn't say anything. My throat felt too dry to talk so he continued.

"While we have all lost someone in the last war, Tarrant is the one who has lost the most. Then, when the war ended, when he and your mother fell in love, he had hope again at having a family. Imagine the joy you brought him when you were born. Not only did he have a wife but a daughter of his own! Of course, fate can be cruel. The beginnings of a second war started appearing. Soldiers came up dead or never found again, villages being vandalized, and assassins attempting to murder the champion's own child."

That made me go still.

"Someone tried to-to kill me?"

He only nodded. "When all the signs pointed to more danger Alice made a choice. To send her daughter to live with her sister in the world above. A place no threat in this land could touch her, a place she could grow and be a normal child. And it broke both of your parents to do it. Tarrant was against it at first, but my guess would be that he was trying to do what he failed at before. Protect his family."

Chessur didn't say another word after that, he merely turned and floated back to the castle. He left me alone to the fading light in the gardens with only my thoughts. And never was I so grateful to be alone as I fell to the ground and sobbed.


	8. Chapter the Seventh

**Chessur's P.O.V**

I left her in the gardens. Probably more hurt and confused as before. But it needed to be said to her that her parents did indeed love her and want her. Perhaps today wasn't the best day, but there was never going to be a good day to tell Gwen about her parents, about herself and the part of her she never knew.

"Where is she?" a strained voice echoed from the end of the hall.

Turning I found Tarrant, alone, approaching me fast. His face looked tired, worried, but determined all the same.

"She is in the gardens, collecting her thoughts." I replied calmly. He went to move past me, but I floated in his way. "I think it best to leave her be for awhile Tarrant."

His eyes turned darker at my words. "I have left her be for sixteen years cat, I wish to be with her now!"

But I wouldn't move and I kept blocking his attempts at getting past me.

"She is upset right now Tarrant and needs time to sort out her feelings about the situation. You bursting out there now is not going to make things better." I reason, his eyes lighten a bit, but still leave a sad air about them.

"She needs her father."

I nod. "That she does, but not at the moment. She will come to you when she is ready."

"What if she never does? She doesn't understand what happened, how could she ever want to be around us now?" he throws his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You must have faith in her, she is more mature than you realize. I'm positive that once she has had the chance to calm down she will want more answers."

At that he stilled. "More answers? _More _answers? What have you told her?"

He was mad, well, angry for we were all mad here.

"The truth Tarrant, about your past and the dangerous situation that was and still _is _at hand."

He curled his fist and punched the wall, leaving a small hole in it.

"You had no right! It wasn't your place to tell her about those things!"

"It was the position I was put in. Gwen would not have listened to anyone else." I defended, but I knew he had a point. It should not have been me to tell her, but nothing today was going as it should have been.

We both stared at each other for a long moment in total silence before he looked away. His fire was gone, as was mine. Everyone needed to retire for the night. Cool down, and we could all deal with this in the morning with clearer heads.

"I think I will take a room here tonight, I don't feel like returning to the forest."

He simply nodded and returned his gaze in the direction of the gardens.

"I'll make sure she comes in soon." I said reading his thoughts. As if I was going to leave her out there by herself too long, not when enemies could be lurking in the shadows.

His eyes met mine. "Fine." He turned and strode away, but calling over his shoulder. "Put her in the room two doors down from ours. She can stay there until..." Tarrant's voice trailed away, but he didn't have to finish.

I knew we were both remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_The sunshine was beaming through the windows of the room, making it come alive. It was a grand room painted a light yellow color, flowers decorated the walls creating the illusion of a garden. Dark wooden furniture was placed throughout, a rocking chair in the corner, a changing table against the far wall, a wardrobe, a changing table, and in the center a beautifully carved crib. A mobile of crystals hung above the crib, the sunlight reflecting off it causing a rainbow of colors to splash the room. Yes, everything about this place was warm, welcoming, and held so much love. _

_I float there next to Tarrant who is finishing placing another stuffed toy into the crib, his smile unmistakable of a proud father. _

"_Do you think she'll like it?" he asks me._

"_Well Tarrant she is a newborn, she'll be happy no matter what."_

_It makes his smile widen and for a moment he doesn't care that I pester him sometimes, that we don't always see eye to eye, because today he became a father to a little angel. Nothing could ruin this day. The room he and Alice spent months making perfect was ready for their daughter's first night. Alice had been worried if they could get to the baby in time if needed, so they selected the room across the hall from theirs for the nursery. It would be the nursery until the baby grew and they would change it to fit her age. She would live in that room for as long as she liked and she would be happy._

_Footsteps come up behind us and in walks Alice, no longer the young girl I'd met in the woods years ago, but a lady holding her new daughter. She comes up to the crib and stands next to her husband, who cannot take his eyes off the little bundle in the blanket. Feeling as though I'm intruding on a family moment I take my leave,but not before Alice lowers the baby into the crib. Even at the door I hear her coo at her daughter._

"_We love you Gwendolyn, for always."_

**I know it was a short chapter, but I feel like it needed to be. Please review!**


	9. Chapter the Eighth

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The hallways were silent and it disturbed me so. I never realized how painful silence could be and just how much it could set me on edge, but let's face it, I've already been at my edge and jumped off. Not a single soul had come across me yet, I thought with this being a palace and all it would entail a number of guards to patrol it, especially after what I learned from Chess. Unknowable dangers, murders, assassins...it was all too much to think about.

Coming to a stop I look to my left, a hallway leading back towards the infirmary and to the right, a hallway leading to heavens knows where. Yep, I'm stuck. Chess had made himself scarce after leaving me by myself in the gardens. For which I was never more thankful, but now I could use a friend's help even if it's just for a nod in the right direction. Taking a chance I head away from the infirmary and down the opposite hall. The windows that lined the hall all showed a clear night sky scattered with stars. I yawned and for the first time noticed how tired I was, where was I going to sleep?

"Pardon me." a soft voice said from behind.

I whirled around and saw the woman from before, the one whose hair was as white as the walls in this castle, whose eyes held a gentle kindness, and whose head supported a beautiful crown. The White Queen.

Coming to my senses I curtsied. "Your Majesty." Too nervous to do or say much else. I've never met a queen before, much less been talked to by one.

She smiled at me and my nerves eased a little, I felt no fear for this woman. She slowly approached me and her walk and grace was that of an eloquent queen.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal with me my dear. When we are in private you may call me Mirana."

I straightened and looked at her, I was confused. It must have shown on my face because she extended her hand, wanting me to take it. Too tired to wonder what was happening I took her hand and let her lead me down the hall.

"So tell me Gwendolyn, how are you finding Underland? Is it different from the world above?"

I swallowed trying to get rid of the dryness in my throat. "Gwen, I prefer Gwen if you don't mind your Maj-Mirana. It's what my friends call me."

Her smile seemed to widen at that, she nodded. When she didn't do anything else I continued.

"It's very different than back home, things are wilder...more free."

"Really? Alice has told me similar things, like how plants and animals don't talk either. I find that very peculiar."

My throat tightened at the mention of Alice, my mother, the woman who sent me away all those years ago. The very same woman from whom I get my looks from, at least most of them, my hair is obviously from Hatter. While we talked I noticed us going deeper into the castle, less windows were here and it started to feel more home-like instead of a palace. We reached a part of the hall where there were fewer doors and more space in between them. She lead me to one and pushed the door open.

"This is your room Gwen, I trust it's to your liking." she lead us inside and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop a little.

The room was beautiful. Instead of plain white, the walls were more of a silver color as were the curtains on the window that lead to a balcony, the lace drapes that hung from atop the bed posts, and the bed spread itself. I loved it and yet I felt unnerved by it, never before had I had this level of luxury. Sure, my family was more well off than most, but even that couldn't compare to this.

"It's amazing, thank you. But don't you think it's a bit much for someone you've never met? Not that I'm ungrateful!" I added quickly, hoping I was insulting her. Instead she laughed, a quiet one, but still.

"Gwen this is hardly the first time we've met! It's just the first time you've remembered. I was there when you were born, in fact-" she took both of my hands and looked into my eyes. "I'm your godmother."

What?! I have a godmother whose a queen? A queen that ruled over a place that up until a day ago I would have said didn't exist at all. Things just keep getting stranger. I feel my hands shake even in her gentle grasp.

"Oh. That is very good to know."

We stood there in silence. I fiddled with the ends of my hairs while I stared at the floor, but I could feel her gaze on me.

"They love you Gwendolyn, just give them the opportunity to prove it." she said quietly, as though I would shatter if she spoke too loudly.

I dropped my hand from my hair and folded my arms over my chest.

"You know, both you and Chess have told me the same thing. That they love me, that they only ever wanted to protect me, that they never wanted to be away when I grew up." I strode over to the window and looked at the stars sparkling over the endless night sky. "Part of me understands that. Knows that they were doing what they thought was best because they wanted to keep me safe...because they did love me."

"However..." she wanted me to say what we both knew what I was about to say.

"However, there is still apart of me that is a six year old girl that cried herself to sleep at night because they weren't there to tuck me in or read me a story or kiss me good night. Who wanted her mother to teach her how to braid her hair or a father to keep the bullies away. That girl will always be angry at them for that, she will never want to forgive them."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, calming yet firm at the same time.

"Maybe she needs time to grow up into the woman you are now, the one that knows how to forgive but not so much forget. Just don't push them away forever Gwen, don't deny yourself a happy ending because you couldn't let your anger go."

The hand left my shoulder and I heard a door open. Before it she closed it she stopped.

"They won't push you Gwen, they'll wait for you to come to them. Don't make them wait forever."

With that the door closed, leaving me once again with only my thoughts as company.

**Hatter's P.O.V**

Alice and I had retired early to our bedroom, both of us were tired from the day. However we both could not sleep while our minds were obviously elsewhere. Our only daughter had returned to us, only to run away and refused to talk with us. My brief conversation with her in my workshop had seemed so unimportant then, but had I known that was going to be my first impression, my only chance to talk to her before she knew, I would have said so much more. How much we loved her, how I wanted more than anything to be with her as a child, and how it broke my heart to let her go. But given the chance, I wouldn't change it. She was unhappy right now, confused, and hurt, but she was alive. And that was the point of sending her away in the first place.

I pulled my gaze from the window, which I had been looking out onto the grounds but not really seeing anything, to Alice sitting at her looking glass. She kept brushing her hair even though she had rid herself of the last tangle long ago. I met her gaze in the reflection.

"Do you think they ever told her about us?" she asked, still brushing out the non-existing knots.

At his I shrugged, having never met Margret in person, the only opinion I had was through Alice's stories about her. Her older sister seemed kind, a little controlling because she was the elder sister, but had good intentions.

"Perhaps, I can't think of a reason she wouldn't mention you." At least Margret could tell Gwendolyn about her, she knew Alice. There wasn't much of anything for Margret to say about me having never met me.

"Alright." she kept brushing until a few moments later, then suddenly her hand stopped.

"Alice?" I asked.

She dropped the brush, it fell with a clatter on the wooden table. A loud sob escaped her as she dropped her face into her hands. Her back and shoulders shook as she let another sob. Without saying a word I went to her and embraced her, letting her head fall into my shoulder. I felt the tears through my shirt, but at the moment I didn't care. Rubbing her back gentle I whispered reassurances into her ear trying to soothe her, but to no avail.

"My own daughter won't even look at me!" she sobbed, each one growing in volume. "I'm her mother and I can't even get close enough to comfort her."

"Sssshh. It'll be alright, she will come around love. She just needs time to adjust." my own voice ringing hollow to my own ears.

She pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Then why are you crying too?" she hiccuped as she wiped a tear away that I hadn't realized I'd shed.

Without answering I pulled her to our bed and laid us down, keeping her close as we both wept ourselves to sleep. I hoped tomorrow would be better, that was my last thought as I fell into a dream filled with one beautiful red haired little girl.


	10. Chapter the Ninth

Chapter the Ninth

**Gwen's P.O.V**

A knock on my door woke me the next morning, making me bolt upright in bed. It had taken me hours to relax in the room enough to ease my mind to sleep, not doing so until the early hours of the morning. The knock came again and I was thinking of not answering, anyone could be on the other side.

"Gwen?" Chess's voice was calm, but held a tone of worry.

I was torn. Part of me wanted to throw the door open and invite him in, talk about how I was feeling and maybe even let him explain himself. The other part wanted nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and pretend not to hear him. To let him feel the smallest bit of my pain, then maybe he could understand my situation. In the end I decided to open the door, not caring that I was in a night gown and my hair was messy. I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"Yes Chessur?" I asked shortly, my gaze made his eyes lower slightly in shame. I notice that below his floating form is a small tray filled with covered dishes.

"I brought you breakfast. I thought it would be more comfortable for you to eat here instead of the dining hall." he pushed the tray closer to my feet and I felt my anger melt some.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door the rest of the way, his eyes widened slightly with hope.

"Come in Chessur, please."

Without hesitating he entered while I picked the tray up and looked at its contents. Two covered dishes with a glass of milk and my heart lifted a little when I spotted a small white flower next to the silverware.

"Thank you for bringing this." I sat it on a side table while I felt Chessur watching me closely.

"It was nothing Gwen, you need to eat especially after collapsing yesterday." he fiddled with his paws, his nervousness easily seen. "And I wanted to apologize, but I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me."

I grew stiff, my own nerves unsettled. I wanted nothing more than to yell, scream, act like the small six year old that was demanding attention inside my head. Forgiveness seemed so impossible to me with all the lies everyone had acted upon in the past day, not to mention being ignored for sixteen years. But then I remember something Richard once said when we were little. I had just broken one of his toys accidentally, it had been his favorite. I thought he would be furious, that he wouldn't play with me anymore. However, he simply picked the pieces up and smiled, told me things break all the time. Through my tears I asked how he could forgive me so quickly and what he said stuck with me always.

"You forgive those you care about." I whisper.Turning fully around I looked at Chessur, he looked so unsure, so afraid of my response, and it hurt to know that I caused all of it. "Chessur, I'm not going to say I wasn't upset with you or that I'm completely over it, because that would be lying." His ears dropped further. "However, I know why you didn't say anything and I can't fault you for doing what you did, whether or not I like it. I forgive you Chessur. And as long as you promise not to keep things from me anymore, I want to continue being friends."

His expression turns into one of relief and ,if his smile is anything to go by, he is very happy at my forgiveness.

"I would like that very much also."

We spend breakfast, or at least me eating as Chessur explained he had already eaten earlier, making plans for the day. The castle is so large that there must be dozens of places to explore.

"Is there a library by chance?" I ask as I put all the now empty dishes back on the tray, Aunt Margret would have a fit if I left a mess. I guess some things have stuck through the years, she would be so proud.

At this he gives me a confused glance. "Yes there is, quite large one in fact. It's located on the third floor in the west wing. Do you enjoy books Gwen?"

I shrug. "Growing up I didn't have many kids to play with so I usually followed Richard around. He loved spending hours in the library reading. He even read to me when I was young and when I was older he helped me learn to read. It was because of him that I excelled in my studies above those of my age. I like reading, but I just like the feel of libraries, it makes me feel at home." I smile at the memories of Richard and me squeezed into an armchair next to the fireplace while he read me stories of princes, princesses, trolls, travelers, and far away places.

"Sounds like you two are really close."

"We've grown apart some as we've gotten older, but he's always been there for me even when he tries to act like he doesn't care."

I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"It's good to have family around."

I couldn't disagree, even though I knew what he said had a double meaning. Yes, it was good I had Richard, Aunt Margret, and Uncle. But I had more, I just had to accept it.

**Hatter's P.O.V**

The entire room was in a state of depression. Even the weather outside was gloomy, cloudy gray skies with cold winds. Meals were usually a time of enjoyment in the castle. On any given day we could have guests from all over Underland. McTwisp and the Dormouse were frequent as was Chessur when we could find him in the forest or when he felt a need to pester me for my hat. Honestly though, in all the years of our friendship he would take a hint and stop asking for it. A Hatter without his hat indeed! But I would take his usual annoying prodding if it meant things were easier again.

Mirana was quietly sipping her tea, a special brew that I had perfected over the years. The normally happy, but contained queen had a somber expression. She told me this morning about her talk with Gwendolyn, Alice had slept in due to her lack of sleep the night before. The things she told me about Gwendolyn's, or Gwen as I am told she prefers, mixed feelings about us. If my heart wasn't already shattered this would have done it. She wanted us to be with her. She wanted a mother to learn from and a father to protect her. My own parents had passed before the attack on the village, but even still I remember how much I depended on them as a child, for affection and support. To not have these things...life would seem utterly sad.

I look to see Alice sitting across from me, her plate remained untouched. Long ago I thought having our daughter back would make her the same as she was before. When she used to smile for hours on end from just watching our baby sleep in her crib. It seems nothing was going as it should have. After half an hour Alice gave up trying to eat and made an excuse to leave, claiming she had some things to attend to. Knowing her, she just wanted some time by herself to collect her thoughts and emotions. That didn't seem like a bad idea. However, I felt no desire to return to my workshop, ever since my outburst with Gwen, well, just setting foot in their brought back all the unhappy memories. Maybe somewhere quieter would be better.

"I believe I'll be off also." I stood and left, leaving without an excuse because really, would anyone really believe me? Mirana would understand. I paused for a moment outside the dining room before settling my mind on a destination. Maybe a story or two would clear my head. I set off for the west wing.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"There are so many books!" I say as I twirl just to get enough view of all the beautiful leather bound books. Rows and rows of book cases filled the room and lined the walls. I've never seen so many books in one place.

Chessur chuckled at my wonder. "Yes my dear. You see this castle hosts the largest collection of literature in Underland. This library only holds what can be put on display. The more rare and classified ones are safely hidden in another place. For protection of course."

"Unbelievable." I walk to a shelf and take a book at random, unfortunately it's in a language I don't recognize. The only languages I can read is English and French, though I have been taught some Latin. "What language is this?"

Looking over my shoulder he takes one look and laughs. "An old dead language, only the queen would have a slight idea of what it says. We merely keep it because it is apart of history. We must never forget history."

"Only the victors get to write history." I mutter and put the book back and continue to walk down the rows. Finally seeing one in English I take it and find a seat by the fireplace, the library might be amazing, but it's also chilly. Tucking my feet beneath me I open and start reading, Chessur doesn't say anything but lands on the floor and curls up, he too must be enjoying the warmth.

I don't know when it happened, because the book was very interesting, but at some point I fell asleep. It was one of those sleeps where you don't dream, you just float in peace.

Then I heard footsteps. Chessur didn't walk like that, in fact, he hardly walked at all. My eyes shot open and for a second everything stops. My heart, my breathing,even the flames in the fireplace seemed to still. My eyes were wide. But not as wide as Hatter's, or was it Tarrant's? Because low and behold there he was, standing a few feet away just looking at me with shock and just a bit of curiosity. I had just one thought and even though Aunt Margret always taught me that a lady never curses I couldn't help it.

"Bloody hell."


	11. Chapter the Tenth

Chapter the Tenth

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I don't know if it was the fact I was coming out of an interrupted deep sleep or the shock of finding him just standing there, but the fear I had felt before wasn't present. My mind seemed utterly blank, I felt my mouth moving before I could register the words coming out.

"Do you like libraries?" I blurted out.

The Hatter stood there his eyes widen even more at my words, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, but didn't respond. My earlier reprieve from panic returned and I did what I normally would do in times of panic. I started to ramble.

"I love them, but not so much for the books. Although I guess the books are fine too, they're just not the feature I come to the libraries for." I pointed at the shelf I was looking at earlier with Chess. "Those are in a language that I do not understand and Chess says that it is an long dead language. Which is odd to me because I find it useless to have books that no one understands out in a public place."

I stood from my chair effectively waking Chess up from his sleep. He lifted his head and once he saw the Hatter he looked back at me with concern. Unfortunately my rambling was getting worse. Back home it was usually Richard who got me to stop talking when I had an episode. I never went long before he stopped me, at least not for a few years now. My last episode happened when he was staying away at a friends house for the week and I had gotten into an argument with another girl. Still to this day I can't remember what we had started fighting over, but it had been enough to send me off in a rambling fit. This time there was no Richard to save the day.

"It is to my understanding that maybe someone just really liked the books and kept them out to just have them nearby or maybe they don't like change very well. Isn't that odd? I've never known someone to take comfort like that from a book,-"

"Gwen" Chess said softly.

"-but I wonder if it is a custom solely to Underland or if I'm the odd one? Aunt Margaret has always said that I'm odd and not always does she say it kindly."

"Gwen!"

"My uncle has never put it kindly, but I guess he's right. I wonder do you find me odd? Even in a place like this I may still stick out like a weed in a garden. At least, that is the expression that some people-"

"GWEN!" Chess shouted.

"Yes?" I looked at him and then at the Hatter. I felt the blush creep up to my face. "I-I apologize. If you'll both excuse me."

Without waiting for their response I dashed out of the room, I could feel my face was beat red. Why? Why did my episodes have to happen at the worst possible times? Not only did I lose it in front of Chess, who will probably question me later, but also with Hatter in the room. Could it get much worse?

**Chessur's P.O.V**

We both watched as Gwen left the room, I could tell she was upset about the whole thing if her face was any indication. Tarrant continued to look at the door long after she left.

"Well it seems she takes after you in more ways than one." I said trying to make light of it, but when his he turned to face me I could tell the joke fell short.

"Did you hear her?" he asked tensely. "Did you know?"

"Tarrant I swear this is the first time she has been like that in front of me, but it really isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." I sighed.

"I'm not talking about her rambling! That is something I'm all too familiar with." he said hotly.

"Then what are you speaking of?" Now I was confused, I thought for sure that would have been something that would off put him.

"While I'm not happy that I passed that down to my daughter I'm speaking of what she said about her aunt and uncle." he went to stand in front of the fire place, his back now to me. "Did you know how they treated her? Did she say anything to you?"

Oh. Now that made a tad bit more sense as to his mood. Looking away I stopped to and really thought about Gwen. Her rambling had brought about a subject that we had touched on, but it never went to too far. Gwen made sure to switch topics when I tried to push.

I sighed. "No Tarrant. She did talk about her extended family a little though. Apparently your daughter has always been a little of an outcast, but she's managed. She's told me of her ambitions of sewing and how her aunt has been disapproving of it. She rarely mentions her uncle and her cousin Richard is her confident." I pause before continuing, a little worried about how he'll take the next news. "She and her cousin are close. Recently he warned her about her aunt trying to marry her off to a fellow that is described as 'a bore'."

Whipping around his face held nothing but shock and anger.

"What?!" he shouted, the noise carried easily through the library and into the hallway. If the entire castle didn't hear him it would be a miracle. "She's just a little girl, she shouldn't be thinking about marriage!"

Rolling my eyes I floated away a dew feet, I didn't want to be near Tarrant in his rage.

"Tarrant, a sixteen year old is hardly considered a child. According to Alice it is common up there for people to marry young. However Gwen didn't say they would be married right away, I guess there is a year or so of courting involved."

"That does not change things! She's too young to be married and that is that! I will not stand for it." he turned his head away and mumbled. "Not when I just got her back."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about. As I've said, Gwen thinks he is a bore and definitely does not want to be married. She said she dreams of adventure, not of being a wife."

And for the first time in days, years maybe, Tarrant Hightopp smiled a genuine smile that gave away nothing but happiness.

**Another chapter done! Sorry for the long update, but school work tends to take up a lot of time. I should have another chapter done and up within a week so keep checking and please review!**


	12. Chapter the Eleventh

Chapter the Eleventh

**Gwen's P.O.V**

It took some serious navigation skills, but eventually I found my way far from the library and in the main hall. Like everywhere else in the castle, the main hall was beautiful and decadent. Large marble pillars lined the walls while silver curtains were held opened at the windows. White flowers were placed expertly around making the hall feel welcoming. It was only late afternoon and after my unexpected nap in the library my body wanted nothing more than to explore. The large entrance doors were open, leaving the gentle wind to sweep into the castle. Stepping out onto the stairs I took a quick glance around. Nothing had changed much since Chess had first brought me here, two days wasn't much time, but it was like looking at the grounds for the first time. When we had first arrived I was tired, feverish, nervous, and scared. So it hadn't been a priority to take note of my surroundings at the time. Now somewhat relaxed I honestly couldn't believe the beauty of the scenery. Dozens of light pink trees littered the grounds and the wind was carrying their petals with it, creating a wonderful view.

I walked off the main path and just let my feet carry me where ever they wanted while my eyes took in everything. Then I saw a speck of blue among the pink and I instantly knew who it was. I started running towards it when I realized it was moving.

"Absolem!" I shout, hoping he will stop. "Wait, I need to talk with you!"

The blue butterfly finally stopped and landed on a low branch of a nearby tree. When I reached it I found breathing difficult. I couldn't remember the last time I ran that hard!

"What is there to talk about girl?" he said in a bored tone which did not sit well with me.

"What? So I'm just 'girl' now? Not 'stupid girl'?" I cross my arms, I was still upset that he had called me that in the past.

"Would you prefer to be call you stupid girl? That I can easily arrange." he said coolly.

"No, I want you to call me by my name which is Gwen! Gwen Kingsley!"

He sighed and flew down to hover in front of my face. "But are you really?"

Now I was confused. "Of course I am! I should know who I am."

"Yes you should, but that doesn't mean that you do." he landed on my shoulder.

"I am Gwendolyn Kingsley of England!" I shout, frustration lined my voice. I, above all others, should know my own name. How dare he act like I'm some sort of idiot!

"You are, but you are not. Gwen Kingsley was originally Gwendolyn Hightopp and was born of Underland, not of England. Gwendolyn Hightopp of Underland never knew of a world outside this castle for she was under heavy guard. Gwendolyn Hightopp of Underland had two parents who loved and adored her and would give their lives for her. Now Gwen Kingsley of England is a young lady who never knew of this world. Gwen Kingsley of England is parent-less and she is living with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Gwen Kingsley had a carefree childhood, grew to be strong willed, and saw a world beyond her house."

"I don't understand, I'm the same person I was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and the years before _that_! Nothing has changed and both of those people you described are still me!" I threw my arms up in anger. This butterfly wasn't making any sense! But I guess in Underland you just can't make sense out of most things.

"Exactly. Both are you and yet you are neither."

With that last contradiction he flew off my shoulder and out of view.

"Wait!" I shout, but he's already gone.

**Hatter's P.O.V**

Sometimes I really despised that the castle was so vastly large, now was one of those times. After Chessur and I had finished our discussion I thought he would have run off to find Gwen. It seemed that every time I wanted to go after her he would stop me and either go after her himself or leave her be. However, he surprised me when he said he had to return to the forest for awhile. I knew that others depended on him for things he never made clear in the forest and he needed to go. With no word against me going to find my daughter I jumped at the chance. Now the endless halls and various doors were making the task of finding her that more difficult. Trying to think about where she would go didn't help at all. It sadden me to realize that aside from the topics of the only two conversations I've ever had with her I knew nothing about her.

What was her favorite color?

Her favorite food?

Did she like tea or tea parties?

Shaking my head hoping to rid my mind of the thousands of questions swirling around I found myself outside. While I enjoy the life I have with Alice, there are still aspects of my old life that I miss. Being outdoors was one of them. The days of sitting around my large tea table surrounded by nothing but nature was another thing I missed. However, walking around the grounds every once in a while took care of that desire. Looking up to the sky I wondered how I was going to find Gwen.

"Wait!" I heard a growing familiar voice shout from the tree line.

There, as if she just appeared from my wishful thinking alone, stood Gwen looking frustrated. Even with her face reddened by frustration she still reminded me of Alice. Walking slowly over, not wishing to startle her yet again, I spoke.

"Gwen?"

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My head snapped around and I was surprised that there was no actual snapping sound. For the second time that day there stood the Hatter, my father, and Chess was no where in sight. Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant!

"Hello Hatter." I say cautiously, not really knowing where this conversation would be going. My body was stiff and the awkwardness of the situation filled the air.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked genuinely curious as he looked around trying to see someone I knew was long gone.

I felt my previous frustration come back and it gave me the courage to speak. "Absolem. He left after saying some very confusing things to me." I huffed.

"Yes he often talks in riddles."

We stood in silence not looking at each other, but while I wasn't sure, I could swear he was stealing glances at me. From the corner of my eye I was watching him too. When I first met him I didn't take great notice of his appearance, but now I couldn't think of anything else. For years I wondered about where I got my hair color from seeing as the women in my family were all blond. Hatter's hair was the same bright red that mine was and it frizzed at the ends like mine as well. I guess I didn't inherit his tallness, seeing as I'm still a head shorter than Richard and he isn't very tall at all.

The quiet was becoming too much and while I wasn't positive I could talk without having to ramble again, I decided to break the silence.

"So what brings you out here?" I clasped my hand behind my back, just so I could ring them without him noticing. "Where's Chess?"

As if he had been waiting for permission to speak and my questions were just that he relaxed some.

"He had to return to the forest for the night, he had to check up on some things. I thought without him here you would like some company."

He hadn't said it like he was implying anything, but I could see the hope in his eyes that I would accept spending some time with him, the fear of rejection was there too. A part of me was afraid to take his offer, because soon enough it would lead to more serious conversations I just wasn't ready for. On the other hand, before I knew exactly who he was we had the most interesting conversation I had in years! Maybe some small steps needed to be taken.

"I would actually, the castle is so large I've been getting lost without Chess to guide me."

I knew he was trying to suppress it, but his big goofy smile still made its way to his face. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that had gotten upset in the workshop. But from what Chess told me he wasn't always like that, only when he sank into his madness, the bad kind. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	13. Chapter the Twelfth

**Holy long wait for an update Batman! Hello my readers, I apologize for the excessive amount of time between my last update and this one. But I thank you all for being patient and sticking with the story. As usual I give all rights and ownership of characters, plots, etc. to the wonderful minds of Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton. I only claim ownership of my original characters and plot line.**

Chapter the Twelfth

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Instead of asking personal questions like I thought he was going to, Hatter whisks me away to a room not far from his workshop. Opening the door I see a big room filled with nothing but clothes! Rows and rows of dresses, gowns, shoes, and, oh yes, so many wonderful hats. Never before had I seen so many dresses in one place, not even when I went into town with Aunt Margret and wonder the shops. This is truly a sight to behold. I couldn't hold my smile back.

"What is this place Hatter?"

His smile is just as big as mine and his eyes are a light green color as he takes in my delight.

"This is the room where we keep all of the queen's clothing. Here we mostly store all of her majesty's older wardrobe that I can remake into new ones."

"So what are we doing here?"

He just smiles and disappears into the maze of clothing only to return a moment later holding a hat that I would have never seen in boring old London. This hat is mostly silver in color, but also has golds and light hues of blue mixed in, the top of the hat is round instead of flat with flowers coming up out of the sides. It truly looks odd, whimsical, and unusual. I love it instantly.

"This hat is one I finished a few days ago for her highness's party tomorrow afternoon."

A party? "Is it her birthday?"

He laughs a little and snorts while doing so. For some reason the sound makes me relax. Admittedly I'd been tensed since he approached me outside, not that I'd wanted to be, but our first encounter was still a little too recent in my mind. But hearing him laugh reminds me of the way he was before the incident, when we were just two people talking about hats. Before I found out about my parents. It was much easier this way.

"No, that isn't for some time still. The party is just a small celebration for Spring, it's going to be held in the gardens and some friends from all over Underland will be there."

"That sound lovely. But Hatter, if this room is for the queen's older things, why is her new hat in here?"

His smile turns mischievous, it reminds me of the Thompson twins from the town next to ours. They always caused trouble growing up, even now that they are young gentlemen that hasn't changed.

"While our queen is many things, humble, brave, kind, and an excellent ruler, she can at times be a little childish."

Childish? The queen I met is anything but childish, I couldn't even picture the noble woman doing anything less than proper. "How so?"

"Oh just small things, but at times she's just a little too eager to see my creations and tries to sneak a glance at them before they're done. Which ruins the entire fun of the grand unveiling. So I tend to hide them here, it's the last place she'll look for her new hat." He winks at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's brilliant."

"I do suppose it would appear that way."

We walk out of the room, not before Hatter peaks his head out and looks back and forth.

"Checking for the queen." he gives for an explanation at my curious expression.

I nod as he leads us back to his workshop and sets the hat on an empty head bust.

"So where's the rest of the queen's outfit?" I look around and spot a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. I take a few steps towards it. "Is it in here?"

But before I could get any closer Hatter is in front of me, gently turning me around and leading me away.

"No her dress is being finished by the royal dress maker in another part of the castle. And her shoes, well, her highness likes to handle her shoes herself." he explains as we leave the room behind. I recognize the hall that leads to my room.

It's clear I almost pried into something I shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry Hatter." I say lowly, feeling bad about the whole thing. It wouldn't be the first time something like this had happened and I doubted it would be the last.

He immediately stops walking and looks down at me, but I can't meet his eyes. I'm too afraid I'll see them red again.

"Whatever for my dear?" he asks confused.

I fiddle with the ends of my hair. "For overstepping my bounds. Sometimes I just get a little too curious and I do things without thinking or asking for permission. Aunt Margret says it's not one of my most attractive features."

When I don't get a reply I risk a look at his face. His eyes aren't red, but they're not that fun green color anymore. Instead a dull yellow has taken over. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm getting the impression that Hatter's eyes change with his mood. It doesn't escape my notice that lining the dull yellow color is a hint of red.

Slowly, as if he's afraid I'll run away screaming, he puts his hands on my shoulders. A small smile forms on his face.

"It's alright to be curious, great even. Being so is Alice's greatest trait, it's how she came upon this world to begin with and I couldn't be more thankful. The only reason I didn't want you looking inside the wardrobe is because it holds another surprise for the party. And if you look inside, you wouldn't get a surprise like everyone else. You didn't do anything wrong my dear, do you understand?"

He speaks the last part as though he's talking a young child, but I can't bring myself to mind it. Feeling a bit too emotional for words I just nod, a few strains of hair fall in front of my face. Without a moments hesitation Hatter brings a hand from my shoulder and brushes the hair off my face to tuck it behind my ear.

"Wonderful. Now if I recall correctly this is your room." Indeed we had come to a stop in front of the door to my extraordinary room. "Why don't you rest a bit before dinner, that is, if you wouldn't mind joining us?"

Dinner? Looking out a nearby window I notice that the sun is lower in the sky than earlier and it's getting darker out. I guess earlier Chess and I slept through lunch in the library and my time with Hatter has taken up most of the day. Strange, time seems to slip away fast here. Without thinking too much about the question itself and agree.

"Yes, that's sounds good."

His smile broadens and all traces of yellow and red leaves his eyes only to be replaced with the vivid green once again.

"I'll come and collect you in an hour, sleep well little one."

He walks away and I shut my door, leaning up against the inside of it. Now that I'm alone my head is thinking more clearly. I just agreed to have dinner with not only Hatter, but what I can only guess will be his wife and maybe the Mirana. Hopefully Chess will be back from the forest by dinner or I may pass put from a bad case of nerves. Without another thought I drop onto my bed and close my eyes, sleep comes quickly and thankfully my mind shuts down.


End file.
